Somewhere Only We Know
by L'ange de Vie
Summary: Songfic. Sheldon shares something very special to him with Penny. Rating for mention of death and very small undertone of romance.


**Songfic done to Somewhere Only We Know. I used the Glee Version. A little sad. PS I'm a shenny shipper...like hardcore. R&R**

* * *

><p>I walked across an empty land<p>

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
>I felt the earth beneath my feet<br>Sat by the river, and it made me complete

Silent, Sheldon walked across the the barren land behind his Meemaw's house. It had been a long time since he had been here last. He still knew the pathway like the back of his hand, that was comforting. Glancing at his feet he couldn't help but remember the boy he had once been, racing along the path barefoot, calling to his Meemaw. The walk to the small river was shorter than he remembered, but it was all still there. Eidetic memory. Sitting on the shore, Sheldon allowed himself to become lost in his memories, feeling oddly comforted.

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin<p>

Memories of simple thing raced across his mind. Texas summers. Love and affection from his Meemaw. Cookies and sweet tea. Everything that had become synonymous with Meemaw and her house. Suddenly Sheldon felt old and tired. It had been so long since he had spent any kind of "quality time" with his beloved grandmother. After all his claims she as his favorite person in the world, how shameful.

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Looking around, Sheldon took inventory of his surroundings, very little had changed. There was a fallen tree a bit further down the river bank now, but nothing else. Staring at the tree, he began to feel as if it were staring back at him.

"Oh this is absurd."

Standing with a final look around the place he and his Meemaw used to love so dearly. The secret place he had dreamt of as a child alone in Germany. He would be back soon. Turning back Sheldon returned the way he had come.

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin<p>

Walking back Sheldon realized just how far he had come from the simple things that had occupied his childhood summers. Yes his brilliance had helped him accomplish many things, but the comparisons were vastly different. How unsettling.

Penny was at the kitchen sink washing lunch dishes when she saw Sheldon coming back up the dirt path he had taken nearly an hour ago. To say she was surprised he had asked her to come with him to Texas to look after his ailing Meemaw, was more than an understatement. Here she was though, because she hadn't been able to resist those sad, beautiful and big sapphire colored eyes. He was her best friend, she couldn't have said no even if she tried. Maybe it was a sign, somewhere to begin getting her life back in order.

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<p>

This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

It was a couple weeks later that the inevitable happened. Meemaw passed. Sheldon had been inconsolable the first couple days. Penny did her best to get him through the emotional turmoil, especially at the funeral. It was after the funeral, the proverbial end of everything, that Sheldon approached Penny.

"Penny do you have a minute?" He asked after knocking quietly on the door to her borrowed room.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Penny asked taking in Sheldon's despondent look. He looked so lost, especially in his black suit.

"Will you come with me? There's somewhere I want to show you."

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go

Penny nodded slipping her heels back on wordlessly. She had no idea where he was taking her, but she trusted him. Taking his hand silently in hers Penny entwined their fingers, silent support, she insisted fiercely to herself.

"So where are we going?"

"Technically it would be classified as a clearing. Meemaw always called it our secret place. She would say it was somewhere only we know. We would walk there and talk for hours on end. It was the only time I participated in banal chit chat... I would like to share it with you now."

And if you have a minute, why don't we go (Oooh...)  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know? (Ohhh...)<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<p>

Leading Penny into the open space beyond the trees, Sheldon watched her nervously. It was the first time he had ever brought someone else here, let a lone a girl who happened to be his best friend.

"It looks like something right from a movie." Penny smiled looking around smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. It was a very important place to Meemaw, and is to me of course." Sheldon said leading her over to the fallen tree he had seen before.

"This place is really special isn't it?" Penny asked softly.

"It is the most important place in Texas for me."

"Thank you for sharing it, now it can be our secret place. Our somewhere only we know." Penny smiled.

Sheldon nodded hesitantly wrapping an arm around Penny's shoulder in an award semi- hug. "I like that. Thank you Penny, for everything."

"Thank you Moonpie." Penny grinned kissing his cheek softly before resting her head on his shoulder settling back to enjoy the scenery and company.


End file.
